Brother swords
Nine Swords from Greyhawke. These are major artifacts. Two have been seen on Earth. The Brother Swords are a set of nine blades created by Coran the Golden. All are Great Swords with mithril blades between five and six feet long. The hilts and crossbars vary one from another. However, they all share the trait of being set with gems of a color. The type of gem gives the sword its common name. All swords have a blank oval on the ricasso where its given name will appear when the first owner decides on one. Once given this name it will not change no matter how many owners the sword may acquire. Once the swords purpose is set to will seek to fulfill this purpose at every opportunity. Should a wielder force a sword to act in a manner contrary to its purpose or to the ethos of Coran, there is a chance that the god will recall the sword. In the case of great acts of evil it could include other punishments as well. There are a number of ways to acquire one of these swords. The following means are known but not exclusive. *'Complete a Quest:' Coran places unclaimed swords at the end of dungeons of his devising. Characters who successfully complete these quests gain a sword. *'Inherit a Sword:' Owned swords are for the most part in the hands of mortal men. A given sword may be passed down thru a family or be an investiture of a position *'A Gift of Need:' On rare occasions Coran may lend or gift a sword to a person with great need. The need must be a fight against mighty evil, or in aid of a goodly cause. A character must be very deserving to keep the sword when the quest is over. The following is the description and history of each of the nine swords. The physical appearance of each sword is shown in the color plates if it is known. The Amethyst Sword -- Non Nobis Solun *'Special Purpose:' Defeat evil magic *'Wielder:' HRM Sir Emerson of the Lake Palmer, KoE *'History:' Sir Emerson acquired the sword in one of the quests. It has seen action in the Second Undying War, the Storm Giant invasion, the Third Undying War, and his term as King of Maunritainia (he retired). He has been the only known wielder. *'Powers:' Act as a '''rod of cancellation' against magic of evil intent ('Sword of wounding', '''adder staff', etc.). -- Detect evil in a 50 yard radius. The wielder will be aware of the strength of the evil and whether it is a creature or item. -- Cause fear in evil creatures. Any evil viewing the sword must save vs. Will DC 25 or be struck with fear. If forced to fight the creature will do so with all the penalties of the fear spell -- Volley the spells of evil casters. Any spell cast by a true evil will be volleyed, as the spell of the same name. The wielder does not need make a saving throw to gain this effect. The Criterion Sword -- Peacemaker *'Special Purpose:' Slay undead *'Wielders:' Current: Rynic Billson Past: Clayton Smythe *'History:' Recovered on a sword quest by Clay and his party for the resurrected King Llywelyn, intended to be Fleica's salvation from the Undying King. Llywelyn proved unworthy of the sword and it was returned to Clay by Coran himself. Clay used it thru the remainder of the First Undying War and later in the conquest of Greenhaven. Greenhaven itself vanished at the beginning of the Second Undying War, Clay and the sword with it. Clay turned up again on the island of Fresca. Where he required of an adventuring party that had received his aid to place the sword where once again worthy mortals could find it. The company left the sword in the possession of the Great Lessor Phoenix, where it was placed after that is unknown. It is believed to be in the southern desert region called The Sea of Glass. The sword was recovered by Rynic Billson and party in Atlatian Mountains where the Great Lessor Phoenix had placed it. *'Powers:' Wielder uses fighter BAB when fighting with the sword. Fighters gain an additional +2 on attack rolls. -- Detect Undead within 50 yards. Wielder is aware of approximate numbers and strength. -- Cast a Continual Light with a 120 foot radius. -- Destroy undead with a single blow. Undead struck must make a fort save DC 35 vs disintegration in addition to normal damage. Disintegration damage is based on wielder level. The Emerald Sword -- Erinsweal The Sword is the weapon and symbol of the Champion of Erin. *'Special Purpose:' Guard Erin *'Wielders:' Current: Aaron O'Fersom Past: Riley O'Fersum, Brier O' Connaught, Daffyd Cather, Eamon O'Aran. *'History:' The sword was gifted to Riley O'Fersum by Coran upon his taking the oath as a Knight of Eyrie. The sword saw extensive action during the Coranth-Saxon War, and in Riley's drive to the sea where he sent the Saxons packing from Erin. It remained his weapon of choice after he became Loguire and after he left Erin for the woman he loved. O'Fersum carried the sword back to Erin when Hugo Cather, the current Loguire, called him to be his champion. O'Fersum wielded Erinsweal until the end of his mortal days. After his ascent into Valinor he passed Erinsweal to Brier O'Connaught King of Connaught. Brier became the new Champion of Erin, wielding the sword until his death in battle. Daffyd Cather the son of the Loguire won the contest for the new champion when Brier O'Connaught left no worthy heir. Daffyed remained Champion until his death in 2238. Erinsweal was stolen from his funeral procession on its way to Tara by Fomorians. It was recovered by Eamon O'Aran and some of his old friends. On recovery of the sword and return of the defiler's head to Tara. Emon was named Champion of Erin and remained so until he was killed in 2254. The Usurper attempted to claim the blade and was slain by it. Once again the Champion's Contest was held and Aarom O'Fersom the great-grandson of Riley O'Fersom was named Champion of Erin. *'Powers:' Make the wielder aware of any threat to the land of Erin (this is not the same as a threat to the crown) be it a creature or force. -- Give the effect of a Bless spell to the wielder and his allies at all times it is drawn. Cause fear in opponents. Any creature facing the wielder in single combat must make a will save DC 25 or flee in abject fear. The wielder may take one free attack on the fleeing creature. -- Slay any sworn foe of Erin in one blow, DC 40. This will not work on common enemies, they must have a deep desire to harm the nation of Erin. The Moonstone Sword -- Oathbinder This blade has never been given to anyone. It is a sign and symbol of the Oathbinders, one of the Cults of Coran the Golden. It is never seen in the case of casual lies, only when the person that has broken their oath did so to the intent of great harm...the god's definition of harm. It cannot be solicited or asked for, it comes when he sees the need. *'Special Purpose:' Slay oathbreakers *'Wielder:' Coran the Golden *'History:' This sword was made to aid Coran in his role as the god of oaths. It is commonly lent to persons harmed by an oathbreaker as a symbol and means of executing the god's wrath. The sword always returns after the miscreant is punished. *'Powers:' Geas. Any oath sworn on its hilt is as binding as a Geas. Breaking this oath will bring angry divine intervention. -- Fight as a 25th level fighter. Any person meant to have Oathbreaker will wield it as a 25th level fighter with an 18 strength, regardless of class, race, strength or age (Unless you have better), conversely a person not meant to have the sword cannot lift it with the strength of ten giants. -- Appear before anyone truly in need of it. the intended person will know exactly what is is for and why it is there. -- Slay oathbreakers. Any oathbreaker struck by the sword dies period. The Onyx Sword -- Vengeance Not seen, not wanted to be seen. This blade is reputed to be a god slayer. An artifact of such power that we really would rather it never show up. *'Special Purpose:' Slay gods *'Weilder:' Coran the Golden *'History:' Originally made by a forgotten god in ages past Coran found and reforged the sword for the forces of good. While it is occasionally wielded by other gods friendly to him, it is never found in the hands of mortals *'Powers:' Damage base of 100-1000 points (10d10x10) (Reputed that against beings without primal it does a tenth as much damage.) -- Cause enemy units within 60 yards of the wielder to rout. The moral check is made with a -6 to the save. Heroes must save vs. Will -4 or flee also. -- Cause the dysfunction of godly powers. Gods when struck with Vengeance will temporarily lose the use of their powers, starting with the most powerful. This loss will last for 1-3 turns. Mortals so struck, that somehow survive the blow, will lose all spells, and any magic items they carry will also be destroyed. The Ruby Sword -- Mandcrist This sword has been seen on Earth. Willis Blackmane has been spotted with it several times. It is his usual weapon. *'Special Purpose:' Slay slavers and rapists *'Wielders:' Past: Moria O''Fersum, Evan Blackmane Current: Willis Blackmane *'History:' Moria O'Fersum won the sword in one of Coran's sword quests. Mandocrist has seen action in the Coranth-Saxon war, many Hell quests and all three Undying Wars. On her ascension with her husband Riley O'Fersom the sword once again went into the Quests. The blade was gained by Evan Blackmane in a sword quest into the Southern Mountains. On his accession he passed it to his son Willis Blackmane. *'Powers:' Increase wisdom ability by +2 as long as the sword is owned. -- Impart a fair judgment once a week. The sword will aid the wielder to properly judge a difficult case. -- Destroy slavers and rapists, disintegrate DC 35. Not even true resurrection can recover them. The target creature must be by habit cruel and take pleasure from the helpless position of his victims. Owning slaves or having raped alone are not sufficient, slaving and rape must be their chosen life-style. The disintegrate effect is tied to the wielder's level. The Sapphire Sword -- Fiendslayer Reputed to be Coran's personal blade. Anthony briefly used this sword to destroy the Summoning stature. What was noted outside of it cracking with energy was the fact it was outsized for him. He then explained the Brother Swords. Fiendslayer sheathed is the cult symbol of Coran's religion. *'Special Purpose:' Slay Fell Creatures *'Wielder:' Coran the Golden *'History:' Coran gained this sword of dancing early in his carer as an adventurer. The sword gained its name in the first Hell quest when Coran defended a door against Asmoedeus' crack Pit Fiends, slaying over 50 of them. Its major power came when he reforged the sword as the first of the brothers. Fiendslayer has been his weapon of choice as long as he has had it. *'Powers:' Come to the wielder’s hand from where ever it is at will. Distance is no barrier not even the planes can keep sword and wielder apart. -- Strike fear into the being of evil creatures. Any evil creature facing the sword attacks at -4 on their combat and damage rolls. --''Detect fell beings.'' If a fell creature (evil outsiders) comes within 50 yards of the sword it will glow with a blue light and urge the wielder to destroy it. -- Hits the touch AC of evil creatures, regardless of armor or magical protections. -- Slay fell creatures. Any fell thing killed by the sword is totally destroyed. Even extra-planular creatures slain off their home planes are forever dead. The only exception is primal powers. There is no save against this power. The Tourmaline Sword -- "unknown" *'Special Purpose:' unknown *'Wielder:' unknown *'History:' There is no known history for this sword. It is believed that Coran has not released it into the mortal world, or it has never been found. Assuming it follows the rest of the sword it would be set with yellow Tourmaline *'Powers:' unknown -- -- -- The Zircon Sword -- Fido Foefinder *'Special Purpose:' Slay extra planer creatures *'Wielder:' unknown Former: Mason Storm *'History:' Found by the Hoch Ta'lung Mason Storm in one of the quests of Coran's making. The sword had been purposed to deal with extra planer creatures. Since his accession it is unknown who currently holds the sword. *'Powers:' Wield as a warrior of the characters level without the necessity of a proficiency in that weapon. -- Detect extra planer creatures within 50 yards. Good or evil does not matter. -- Force extra planer creature back to their home plane on any hit DC 35. Good, evil it doesn't matter. Get back to your home plane. -- Any extra planer creature killed by the sword is destroyed utterly. Category:Magical Artifacts Category:Item of Legend Category:Supernatural Category:Greyhawke